


[fanmix] ‘til death

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: A fanmix inspired by ‘til death by waveydnp (note: playlist contains spoilers!).
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[fanmix] ‘til death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [‘til death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114705) by [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp). 



> Contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the fic!

[Listen to playlist on Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/keelinsthename/playlist/6K675HdHvEqpYjjLa1ridx?si=LWuV9GV4SNqmOTM-msBSOg)

Sarah’s fic has just taken hold of me and will not let go. I am so taken with the central premise of this fic! I am also a giant sap who took this as an excuse to listen to a lot of wedding playlists on Spotify. And then this playlist happened. All my love to ahappyphil for hosting the playlist <3

 **1.When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus**  
When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

 **2.Marry Me - Train**  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this café

 **3.Ready Now - dodie**  
Feet firm on the ground  
We stood hand in hand  
The world seemed to tell me  
That I have a plan  
Together we sang  
I'm ready now

 **4.Lay Me Down - Sam Smith**  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, to you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you,  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

 **5.Run Away - Ben Platt**  
You say it's safer on your own  
You'd rather sleep alone  
Than grow to need me there  
But I hope now you can see  
What my mom and dad showed me  
I'm not going anywhere

 **6.Love They Say - Tegan and Sara**  
Love, they say it heals all wounds,  
Love removes the hurt in you,  
Love, I know that this is true.  
Love, they say there's only one,  
Love, the kind that's not undone,  
Love, I know you are the one

 **7.I’d Be Your Wife - Mary Lambert**  
You were right for me right from the start  
Especially when you said you liked  
NPR and sleeping and drinking coffee  
And playing Scrabble and I think you're really cute  
I'd be your wife

 **8.Mary You - Bruno Mars**  
‘Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

 **9.Just Say Yes - Snow Patrol**  
Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

 **10.Lover - Taylor Swift**  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover

 **11.All of Me - John Legend**  
‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning


End file.
